Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas turbine engine diffuser for diffusing compressed air received from a compressor, and, more specifically, to a diffuser having a plurality of circumferential splitter vanes disposed therein to define a plurality of passages for diffusing airflow channeled therethrough.